


Uncommon Misconception

by aluinihi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: That devil, not satisfied with stripping Ed of his innocence, haddaredto claim him — and Roy was not going to have that.





	Uncommon Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> This trash only exists because of [rie](http://rie.tumblr.com/) and her lovely AU ramblings. She drawed Loveless AU RoyEd an I am _weak_.
> 
> Beta-ed by [vampiricalthorns](https://vampiricalthorns.tumblr.com/)! They are a great writer and you guys should totally [check their work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns) <3

The Fullmetal Alchemist could be surprisingly silent when he wanted to. It was, for obvious reasons, thousand times more startling for Roy than the usual blaring behavior.

In other words, quiet Edward meant _wrong_. Alphonse wanted to keep another stray cat, someone died, the laws of Equivalent Exchange had been breached, the planets were aligned, and the universe was collapsing. Or something along those lines.

So when the boy entered the office — no knocking; the day he did knock would probably be the day of Roy’s death — head low and soundless footsteps, Roy had already anticipated the worse. Except that Edward Elric could always manage to turn the worse into _worst_.

Roy was staring. Quite obviously, even. Jaw slack and wide eyes, and he couldn’t command his features back to a normal position. The pen dangled uselessly in his fingers, held up only because Roy was unable to control his bodily reactions.

_Where in the gates of Hell were his ears?_

And Roy Mustang’s day went to shit.

“Colonel…?”

 _Who_ could have possibly committed _such an act?_ Roy wanted names. Addresses, phone numbers, license plates, entire civilian records. It couldn’t be, it just— or could it?

Edward wasn’t unattractive. The blond without a doubt fell under the umbrella term _attractive_ — and if you would like to talk in specifics, he was handsome, beautiful, _stunning_. He had the good looks; strong features, defined muscles, and the exotic colors of his long hair and eyes contrasted nicely with the tanned skin. Add that to a powerful personality and you had an alluring aura, drawing people in.

It was indeed believable. And thinking back, Roy had lost his ears and tail at an even younger age.

But the urge to _burn someone_ was still growling inside of him.

Edward snapped his fingers twice, to call his attention.

“Oi, are you even listening, you bastard?”

Roy’s fingers twitched against the wooden desk as he found out how closer Ed had gotten. He swallowed dry.

“Partly.”

The young alchemist rolled his eyes, “Fuck’s sake, stop being such a lazy-ass.”

Well, at least some things never change.

“Mind the language, Fullmetal,” sighing, Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please, carry on with your report.”

Was it okay to ask? Roy needed to know. He wanted to pull Edward by the lapels and scream _why_ and _how_. Afterward, he wanted to punch himself for his own stupidity — there was only _one way_ for someone to lose their ears and tail.

Yes, the right question was _who_.

_And why the hell not—_

He brushed the thought away as dread pooled in the pit of his stomach.

Edward was rambling at this point, waving his hands around and looking irritated. His cheeks were tinted pink, probably from the chill outside, and it was _cute_. Ed had such a temper, really… Roy’s gaze traveled lower, to the moving lips, the sharp jaw, pointy chin. The _neck._

And Roy wanted to hit his head against the table. There it was: a soft red mark, blemishing the beautiful tan of Ed’s throat. Whatever chances Roy had of not stressing over the boy’s bedding choices vanished.

He was going to _kill,_ no one would be able to stop him. Possessiveness was a weakness, yes, but right now the only thing Roy could think was sinking his teeth over that blotch, that _dirt_ on Edward’s skin, and covering it with his own mark. That devil, not satisfied with stripping Ed of his innocence, had _dared_ to claim him — and Roy was not going to have that.

Edward groaned, “Seriously, old man, what the fuck is wrong with you today?!”

Roy’s eyes snapped back to the blond’s.

“I beg your pardon…?”

“Why’re you staring at me like _that?_ ”

The Flame Alchemist resisted the urge to squirm with great success.

“Like what, may I ask?”

“I don’t know, like— shit, like,” he gestured between Roy and himself vaguely, “ _that._ ”

“I won’t ever understand you this way, Fullmetal.”

The blond snorted, “Cut the crap, why are you staring?”

He sounded determined. Edward was headstrong, and Roy could either relent or brace himself for endless persistence. The man was not on his best state of mind, so he impulsively chose the first option.

“I believe it’s perfectly acceptable to be surprised by your,” he smirked, pointing the emptiness above the blond’s head, “newly found adulthood.”

The older Elric went _crimson_ , and Roy found he was quite pleased with the view, even if outrage still boiled his insides.

“ _Shitshitshit—_ fuck, no! You got it all wrong!”

Hands flew to blond hair, untying the braid and ruffling it thoroughly. Roy was puzzled for a few seconds and—

—small caramel cat ears appeared from in between the golden strands.

“It’s cold outside!” explained Edward, “And it hurts my ears, y’know, so I just hid them!”

The Flame Alchemist would never acknowledge the relieved breath he let out at that moment.

However, Ed would, and Roy could read that clearly on the wicked curve of the youth’s lips.

“Is that— why does it matter, uh?”

Roy shrugged in feigned indifference, “It really doesn’t.”

But the flustered boy was already gone now. Gone was the blush and the stutter, both substituted a by knowing smile and an arched brow. Edward made his way around the desk to stand next to Roy, expression full of amusement.

“Nah, I really think it does,” he braced himself on the top of the backrest of Roy’s chair, slightly leaning to look deep into dark eyes, “At least for you.”

Roy sucked in a breath.

Shit, it _did,_ didn’t it?

They did not dare to move. Edward lingered that way, face a few centimeters away from Roy's. All it would take to claim that relentless mouth was a tiny, tiny movement. Roy just needed to tilt his head forward and their lips would connect, mind buzzing with the prospect. He wanted to taste Edward _so bad_ and his eyelids were halfway closed when the blond pulled away.

“You don’t seem that well, actually,” he casually stated, “I’ll come some other time to give the report, ‘cause what’s the point of talking if you won’t be listening.”

Edward waltzed to the door, hesitating with his metal hand over the door handle. He brought the flesh one to his neck and scratched.

“Fucking mosquitoes…”

The Fullmetal Alchemist slammed the door behind him and Roy was too damn close to going into cardiac arrest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly sorry.  
> You can find me at [Tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aluinihi)!


End file.
